Parentage: ‘AMIECH1604’ is a spontaneous whole-plant mutation of Echeveria ‘Perle Von Nürnberg’ (not patented) which was discovered by the inventor in September of 2013 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. The mutation was first noted for its thick, robust pink to red foliage by comparison to the thinner, weaker greyed-purple foliage of the parent plant. The mutation was isolated for further evaluation to confirm the stability of the characteristics initially observed. In the summer of 2014, the claimed plant was selected for commercialized.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIECH1604’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2015 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through four subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.